Voice of the Mourner
by KiyoiYume
Summary: I woke up, and I froze, staring at the mirror. Hell, no, it wasn't happening to me... right? Pairing: AllenxLavi Hiatus for Now.
1. Prologue

_**Hello! Nayru ish back with a new fic, and for other people who are still hooked onto KTWNW (Komchi Tsumari Wake No Wakarani) I'll update soon... -nervous laugh- as soon as I find my folder. So expect this as a filler :D  
Linali: Enjoy  
Lavi: Nayru doens't own D.Gray-Man  
Kanda: Nayru claims that the pairing is LavixAllen, but nothing intermediate 'cause Nayru will get in real trouble if her parents found out.**_

Voice of the Mourner

_**Prologue**_

"_What was that?"_

Darkness. That was all I could see. Running, tripping, that was all I could do. Stumbling through the darkness, I wanted to die.

A faint sob caught my attention. I spun around to listen.

"Who…who's there?" I called uncertainly.

_It's… only… me… help… please…_

I paled, because the voice seemed to be coming from the darkness itself.

"Huh?" I asked, surprised.

_Why… why did you…? _

"What do you mean?" I exclaimed to no one.

_Your fault… Join us… Join me… Join the family!_

There was a loud scream, and then… my forehead burned.

--

Pain. That was the first thing on my mind. I touched my forehead and it came away red. Funny; I didn't knock my head on the floor or anything, right?

I muttered something, getting up to dress. I finished dressing and ran my hands through my hair. Lastly I tugged on my boots and I started walking out the door.

I passed the mirror, and blinked. I placed my fingers on the surface, thinking that it was a dream.

But oh, no, hell no, it was true.

I opened my lips and screamed.

_Join the family… Join it! Join it!!_

__

**Nayru: Muwahha! Join the family! Join It! Join it!!  
Lavi: If you can guess who's viewpoint it is, you win a cookie!  
Linali: -With a suitcase- This is Nayru's cookie suitcase, given to her by none other then Kookie-Kun!  
Nayru: KOOOKIIIEE!! WHYYYYYYYYYY!! -Sobs-  
Allen: -Sighs- We'll see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Soo.. I was listening to music and fiddling around wif whatever I could find.. and So I was like, "What the heck?" and so this story outta my junk drive came on! TaaDaa!! Chapter one of Voice Of the Mourner!  
And thanks to Kuro666 and Ai Minamoto for reviewing! But they didn't get who's view it was or the person who was 'turned' D  
...Although I seriously wish it, I don't own D.Gray-Man. D  
**_

**_Voice of the Mourner_**

_**Chapter One**_

"_Are you alright?"_

* * *

The first one to come to my room was Allen.

He ran in, a little blustered because of the speed he was running at.

Allen was breathless, and he spoke in panted breaths.

"Lin...a…li… are you alright?" He said, between breaths.

I was staring horridly in the mirror, my finger pointed to the glass.

"…Oh… God what happened to you?" Allen repeated, horrified.

"I…I don't know!" I exclaimed, not able to take my eyes off the mirror.

Blood stained my forehead crimson, and it looked like I had the Noah crosses on my forehead.

Correction: I had the Noah crosses on my forehead.

Allen heard stomps, and he told me hurriedly, "Control your emotions. I'll be back later." And he ran off, towards the other direction.

I panicked for a while, but when I heard my brother coming, I closed my eyes and concentrated.

My brother came running.

"Linali! What ever happened to you! Tell your beloved brother right this instant!" Nii-san demanded.

"It's alright! I just had a nightmare!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Is that blood on your forehead?" Nii-san demanded, and I paled.

"Komui, is everything okay?" Allen had come up, a washrag in one hand and a roll of bandages in the other.

"ALLEN! YOU OCTOPUS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LINALI!?" my brother demanded. I felt like sinking into the floor or disappearing.

"Whoa, Komui, what's up with you?" Lavi exclaimed, running up with Allen.

"THIS… THIS OCTOPI THREATENS TO DEFLOWER MY LINALI!!" Komui exclaimed, as Allen tilted his head to the side.

"Easy, there, Komui, I just ran here when I heard Linali scream. She fell off her bed because she had a nightmare and I went to get Lavi and some bandages." Allen replied, sighing.

Nii-san pointed to Allen. Threatening him, he said, "If you do anything improper to my Linali, I swear I will make sure that you will not breath another breathe!" and then Nii-san walked off.

I shuddered, and I started panicking, the crosses reappearing on my forehead with the blood.

"Whoa, Allen, you were right!" Lavi exclaimed, kneeling down to my level.

Allen nodded. "I went to get you because…you know…" he trailed off.

I had to ask, "You know what?"

Lavi groaned, but took off his bandana and Allen removed his glove on his right hand. Lavi pushed his bangs up and Allen showed his right arm to me.

On the pale skin, Lavi's forehead and Allen's right hand and arm were the Noah crosses.

"Lavi's the Noah of Truth, and I'm the Noah of Lies." Allen explained, pulling the glove back on his hand.

"What about me?" I asked in a quivering voice.

"Uhm, we don't know." Lavi said, grinning a little.

I stuck my bottom lip out, crossing my arms over my chest. "Uh huh."

"We're serious, but if you want, ask Komui if you can go on a mission with us. We can't really tell you anything in the Order's walls." Allen said, shrugging. "Well, I'm hungry, off to Jerry's!" and he walked off, an audible rumbling could be heard.

Lavi patted my head. "Remember, control your emotions." And he left with Allen.

I smiled somewhat, bandaging my forehead. Well, I could lose my emotions now, with the bandages and all, but what was I going to do about the blood?

I walked out, but without hearing voices.

_Help me…_

_Where am I?_

_Where are we?_

_What are we doing here?_

I turned and on cue four people were in front of my face. One was a young girl, about ten. There was a boy, and I recognized him as the boy who became a 'Fallen One' all those years ago. There was an teenage girl, about eighteen. There was a young boy, about sixteen.

The 'Fallen Boy' smiled at me, and I heard his voice.

_I recognize you._

I blinked, before turning around. The four of them followed me.

_Why are you leaving?_ The young girl asked, clutching a teddy bear.

_Please help us…_ the eighteen year old said.

_Ignore her. She can't see us, or hear us. No one can. _The sixteen year old, probably the leader, said, turning around.

I spun around, and said, "I can hear you, but what are you?"

Reever ran up to me. "Hey, Linali, I heard you talking. What're you doing, in the middle of the hallway? And talking to yourself, what are you thinking?"

I blinked, saying, "What? I was talking to these…" I trailed off, seeing the pale faces of the kids behind me.

I was talking to ghosts.

Ghosts, for God's sake!

* * *

**_Linali: Nayru, I hate you...  
Nayru: Why? I did nothing wrong!  
Linali: YOU MADE ME INTO A NOAH!!  
Nayru: -sweatdrop- Hey, at least you're not the only one .  
Allen: -Pops up- What about Kanda?  
Nayru: Oh, Yuu-Kun over there? OI, YUU!!  
Kanda: -Sulks- What?!  
Lavi: OMG YOU DIDN'T KILL NAYRU!! THATS A FIRST!!  
Kanda: First, she's a girl. Second, she's really young so it'd be a waste to kill her.  
Lavi: By the way, Nayru, how old are you?  
Nayru: ...Not... Telling...  
Allen: She's younger then me, she told me her age.  
Lavi: NOT FAIR, ALLEN!!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Nayru: Whats up? I'm back with chapter two of VOTM!  
Lavi: Hello everybody! And you all were surprised that it was in Linali's POV, huh?  
Linali: QUestions will be answered after hte chapter. See you then!  
Allen: SHe doesn't own D.Gray-Man  
Nayru: Yep! I don't!_**

* * *

_**Voice of the Mourner**_

_**Chapter Two**_

"_M-M-M-Millennium Earl!!"_

* * *

First, I didn't know what to do about it.

I thought I was crazy, but the next day I was sent on a mission with Allen and Lavi.

We were to go to Edo, Japan, for a mission to investigate strange 'disappearances.'

On the train I accused the two boys.

"Okay, tell me what's going on. I'm a Noah, and I currently have stalkers!" I rattled out.

"Whoa, stalkers, you say?" Lavi asked, smiling, in carefree mode.

"Yes!" I jabbed a thumb beside me.

"Linali, are you going crazy? I don't see anyone beside you." Allen frowned.

I looked surprised. "You mean you can't see them?" I asked.

"See who?" Allen muttered, which Lavi heard and smacked the boy on the head.

"Ugh, Lavi!" Allen exclaimed.

"You may be looking at ghosts." Lavi said, bending forward. The four beside me squeaked in shock, leaning back.

_Aha! So he knows!_ The sixteen year old exclaimed, punching the air.

_Behave, Menoru._ The eighteen year old punched his arm.

_Why do we have to behave, when there's no one to see us?_ The little girl asked.

"Anyway, if I'm a Noah, why haven't I started 'The Fall' yet?" I asked.

_Noah… Noah of Death! Noah! Noah!_ The 'Fallen Boy' exclaimed.

"Linali, if you can communicate with Ghosts, then you may be the Noah of Death." Allen shrugged.

"That's what he said." I pointed to the boy beside me.

"'He'?" Allen echoed, raising an eyebrow.

Lavi stood up, dragging Allen with him.

"Allen, can you feel it?" Lavi asked.

"Feel… what…" the boy wondered.

"Akuma. Headed this way." Lavi replied over his shoulder.

His eye reacted, and that was when the train shook.

I tumbled out of the seat, and the Fallen Boy caught me.

_Miss, are you alright, Miss?_

"Linali… why did a boy… just appear?" Lavi was pale, pointing to the thirteen-year-old boy who had caught me.

"Wha?" The boy exclaimed, backing up. He immediately disappeared, by the looks of it, to Lavi and Allen's eyes.

I felt something tugging at my mind, and I opened to it.

I heard Allen talking.

_**Akuma, Leave.**_

_**Why? **_

_**Do as he says.**_

_**No!**_

_**You do know what defiant Akuma get, right?**_

_**…No.**_

_**You're so stupid.**_

_**…**_

I heard screaming, and then Allen disappeared, along with Lavi.

I ran out the train, coming on the roof. I saw Allen standing with Lavi, Lavi had an arm around Allen's waist.

"Hmm, Defiant Akuma, huh?" Lavi asked, smiling.

"L-L-Lord Lavi! We did not know…" The Akuma faltered, as it saw Allen.

"A-A-Ah! Lord Allen! We… We…" The other Akuma started, but saw the look in Allen's eye.

"Stupid, really." Allen said, smiling all the while.

"Yep." Lavi smiled, another arm snaking around Allen's waist.

_Lord Lavi and Allen, two sides of the same coin, have appeared. They are matching sides, partners to the end. That's why they're so close._ The teenage boy said.

Partners? Does that mean that they're in love?

Allen frowned, marring his face. "Lavi…"

"Yes, Allen?" Lavi asked, questioning the boy.

"Move, please," Allen smiled again.

Lavi made a whine, but removed himself from Allen. "Fine."

"Arigato, Lavi." Allen said, invocating Crown Clown and destroying all the Akuma. He smiled at the souls being sent to Heaven.

He turned around to Lavi, but froze.

"M-M-M-Millennium Earl!!" He exclaimed, surprised.

* * *

**_Omg a cliffhanger! Wooh!  
Lavi: Welcome to VOTM's After-Chapter Question show! We will answer questions regarding this story now!  
Linali: -Reading off the review sheet- These questions come from Ai Minamoto!  
Allen: _**_**Is Kanda going to turn into a Noah later?  
Nayru: I dont know! -haha..-  
Kanda: So now Lenalee can see and talk to them?  
Nayru: As the Noah of Death, she can talk to ghosts, if that's what you mean by 'them'.  
Lavi: Can Allen and Lavi see the ghost too?**_  
**_Nayru: No, as explained in this chapter, but I'll explain it more... see the ghost needs to touch Linali to be seen, because she's like the portal between life and death. It is also rumored that she can make Akumas, like the Earl.  
Chrylisn: -Pops up from nowhere- Hi! I'm Chrylisn Hydrangea from KTWNW! I'll say the next question, from SilentKiller1! "Linali wears boots?"  
Nayru: Well, everyone wears boots. I specifilly meant 'boots' as in her 'dark boots' because I was thinking of Allen's POV but i just decided to twist it and turned it into Linali's POV! :D  
Komui: Review, please! And LINALI PLEASE COME BACK TO YOUR DEAR BROTHER!!  
Linali: Nii-san! -exasperated-  
Nayru: Ooh! Komui! Can I have a Komurin?_**


	4. Chapter 3

Voice of the Mourner

**_Nayru: Yoo! Muwahha my arm hurts! We went rock climbing today and I went on rock wall #4 the first time and my friends were in line behind me and then I suddenly slipped cause #4 is hard, and then when I did slip my friends suddenly left the line and went to #3! Later she (My friend) said that if I couldn't get to the top she couldn't. Hhaha.. Right now my fingers are flippin sore so much that I can't even write with a pencil without having lazy strokes... I don;t think I can draw for a week. Oh and I also have a picture of Chrylisn! I'll... attempt to scan it! :D  
Allen: Nayru doesn't own D.Gray-Man_**

--

_**Voice of the Mourner**_

_**Chapter Three**_

"_Hi again!"_

--

I seriously had to blink. The last time I saw the Earl was in Edo, and it wasn't pretty. But, Allen and Lavi were smiling at the Earl like he was family.

"Hello, my Dear and Lavi!" The Earl exclaimed, as Allen hugged the Earl.

"You should meet the new Noah, Earl." Lavi said, pointing to me.

"Oh?" The Earl turned around to face me. His grin widened. "Another exception?"

I opened my mouth to ask, but Allen beat me to it. "Yeah, an exception. Let's go!" He exclaimed, as the Earl's eyes glinted. "As you wish." He said, grabbing Lero, opening the umbrella, and he jumped into the air.

Allen grabbed a hold of the Earl, outstretching a hand towards Lavi. He grabbed my arm and took Allen's.

We were flying over China, towards Edo. I had to frown, because it was really annoying to be dangling over a huge bamboo forest and the only thing you can really hold onto is an arm, but the real thing that was holding you up is a dinky little umbrella.

"Edo, here we come!" Allen chorused, as the familiar shape came into view.

I screamed, because Allen had just let go of the Earl's hand, and we plummeted down to the ocean.

I invocated my Innocence, and floated above the air, but Allen and Lavi were peacefully smiling, falling down to their deaths.

_Let us go now. _

**To Edo**

Allen landed on the water like he had landed from a jump. Lavi followed, and the two boys held hands. Like if time stopped, the two started smiling and walked serenely over the water. I was really confused.

"Ah, Linali! Come join us!" Allen waved, and I frowned, just as the giant shape of the Earl loomed above me.

"Come on, Noah of Death. Or do I have to carry you there?" He asked, outstretching a hand towards me.

I was really scared, but I took it anyway.

That was when things went downhill.

We neared the Earl's mansion – nestled between two unclimbable hills. Lavi and Allen were at total peace, and walked up to the mansion like it was their home.

"We're home!" They chorused. Six figures welcomed them.

"Welcome back, Allen, Lavi!" The eldest Noah, Rhode, greeted them.

"Allen, Lavi! Hihihihi!" Jasdebi exclaimed.

"Welcome back, do you have any sweets?" Skin Bolic asked.

"Hello, Allen Walker and Lavi." Lulubell greeted us.

"Hi, Cheating Boy A and Bookman's Apprentice." Tyki grinned.

Lavi frowned. "That's only my 'alias'."

"Hey, who's that?" Rhode pointed to me.

"She's a new Noah." Allen shrugged.

"Aw, really! I thought she was going to be my doll, 'cause my birthday is coming soon." Rhode pouted.

"Ah," Allen handed Rhode a bag of sweets. "Here, an early present from me."

"Yay! Allen-Nii's gotten me a present!" Rhode exclaimed, spinning around the room. I swear, the only reason I can put up with her is the fact that she can kill me if I don't.

When the Earl and his family was eating dinner, I was getting stares from everyone except for Lavi and Allen.

"Earl," I started, my voice quivering.

"Hmm?" The Earl looked up from the steak he was cutting.

"What is an 'exception'?" I asked uncertainly.

"An exception is a person who has Noah genes, but the Noah genes are often canceled out by being an accomdator of Innocence." Tyki stated officially.

"Plus, with Linali now," Allen began, sticking a piece of fruit in his mouth, "We have to train her to contain her powers. She won't be able to change back to white unless she gets proper training."

"And 'white' and 'black' just mean the crosses and eyes, no yucky clammy skin at all." Lavi chirped, sticking a vegetable in Allen's face.

"Eeeww, Lavi, quit that!" Allen made a move to push the evil broccoli away, but to no avail.

"But you're gonna stay short like that your whole life, so open your mouth so I can stick this lovely piece of broccoli in my dear's mouth!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Quit acting all lovey-dovey at the table!" Skin barked, which stopped the two at once.

"Sorry, Sweet-tooth." Lavi grinned.

I had to laugh.

--

The first thing I learned was that the Noah household was hectic in the mornings.

There was Rhode, running around the house, looking for her homework.

Allen was busy shoveling food into his mouth, but after that, he started helping out with the dishes.

Lavi was grinning, cutting the stuff for breakfast.

Lulubell was busy writing something, as the Earl was doing some knitting. Jasdero and Debitto were just running around to add to the confusion.

"Has anyone seen my homework?" Rhode exclaimed, sticking her head in the room.

"Science is under the couch, World Cultures is on the TV, Math is in the bathroom, and your Art project that was due yesterday is on the fridge!" Allen called from the stack of dishes.

"Thanks, Allen-Nii!" Rhode called, running around the house gathering up her homework.

"You want me to walk you to school, Rhode?" Lulubell questioned, looking up from her writing.

"Nah, Lulu! I can have Allen and Lavi do it!" She chirruped, finally plopping herself down onto the chair, which Lavi served up some deviled eggs.

I was really confused at first, but everything settled down as they got used to me.

It was two months later, and I wondered if Nii-san back at the Order was worried about me.

"Well, duh," Allen said one day, reading a book. "We have to train you, and you're coming along fine, although it took Lavi here half a year to learn."

"It's not my fault! You've had your powers since you were little!" Lavi exclaimed, chucking a book at Allen.

Of course, being the clutz he was, the book hit his head, he fell out of his chair, and he knocked my chair in which I fell out of onto the floor.

"Sorry, Linali." He apologized, helping me up to my feet.

"It's okay," I said, brushing myself off. "You really had your Noah genes since you were little?"

He gulped, "Yeah. The Earl is my grandfather." He gave a sheepish grin. "When I was born, my Noah genes activated. I accidently killed my father, which my mother was terrified of me, and she gave me to the Earl, him being her father and all. He gave me to Mana, and he raised me, training me too."

Lavi nodded, he had heard this story a ton of times.

"So 'exceptions', like me, don't have that gray skin?" I questioned, surprised.

"Well, pure Noahs don't have crosses at all!" Lavi called. "All that happens to them is their eyes go gold and they can change their appearances or other people's appearances!"

"Be quiet, Baka!" Allen exclaimed back.

"Make me, Moyashi!" Lavi yelled.

"My name is Allen!!"

"Moy-ah-shi!!"

"Idiotic Usagi!!"

"You're going like Yu-Chan again!"

I giggled. They often acted like lovers, but they have the funniest fights.

For some reason, I hadn't seen any of the Black Order Ghosts, though I often was wracked with nightmares about people being killed and nightmares.

My Noah powers were complicated. I could talk to ghosts, and make illusions of death with them. I could also force death upon the person, but that was hard to do often.

Allen's Noah powers lied in music, but often, with Lavi, he'd have really varied powers, like he could do anything.

"That's the power of Truth and Lies!" Debitto sung when I asked him.

"They have unmistakenable power!" Jasdero exclaimed.

"That's what comes from Children of Innocence, and one being related to the Earl by blood!" Rhode told me.

I was really tired one day, because I was cooped up so long. Lavi and Allen were, too.

He came in one day. "The Millennium Earl says that was can go get the Innocence! But he says that I have to change our looks." He sighed, running a hand through his hair which turned black as coal. Allen turned towards me, and he put his hand on top of my hair. It turned immediately brown. To Lavi he turned his hair dark blue.

"There!" He admired his work.

Lavi wailed, clutching his hair. "You've gone and ruined my beautiful red hair!!" He exclaimed.

"Baka, it'll go back." Allen retorted, but got a hug in return.

"I love you, Allen!" Lavi sung, kissing the boy on the lips.

"Mmf!" Allen exclaimed.

--

I was subconscious, because firstly I didn't have my uniform on. I had on pants with a tee. Allen had a baseball cap with a white shirt and shorts. Lavi was wearing calf-length pants with a navy blue shirt. We were walking the streets in a nearby town, and I was getting really nervous.

Allen and Lavi decided to go with the 'act like brothers and Linali shall be our sister' act.

"Hey, look at this!" Allen exclaimed, pointing to a necklace.

"It looks funny!" Lavi laughed, but I muttered something under my breath like, "Idiots."

_**Can you sense the Innocence?**_

_**Uhh… not actually.**_

_**How about you, Linali?**_

_**Nope.**_

_**It's here, somewhere. I can feel it.**_

_**Hey, not fair, I can't feel anything.**_

_**Well it's cause I'm related to the Earl. Does that make a difference?**_

_**Uh, yeah, by a whole lot.**_

_**HOLEY CHEESE! Get it? Holy cheese! As in "Hole"ly!**_

_**Har-dee-har-har, Lavi, we get the point.**_

_**Aww, Linali, not fun at all!**_

"Very smooth." I gritted, as Lavi walked right into a wall. Allen smiled, laughing.

"Hey, I hear something," Allen started, closing his eyes. "Sounds like Innocence. He grinned towards us over his shoulder.

I smiled; I would get the chance to destroy the Innocence, even if it meant betraying the Order.

"Oh my gosh, it's Kanda!" Allen screamed, pointing to a figure clad in black.

"Err, Allen, that isn't a good idea…" Lavi started, and I wondered what the bad idea was.

Allen's idea, was, apparently, to run up to the Exorcist and assault him.

"Stop it!" I cried, running after Allen.

I grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and he nearly gagged, while Kanda looked at us like we were crazy.

"You Moron!" I exclaimed, prepared to chew him out.

"Aw, Linali, give him a break. He's just immature like that." Lavi smiled, which made me sigh. Trust on Lavi to get Allen out of trouble.

Then Kanda stopped by us. "Did you just say that your name was Linali?" He asked.

I straightened. "And if I am?"

He looked at my face, then at my hair. "I just so happened that I have a comrade who disappeared. Actually, three of them. I just hope that that idiotic bean sprout hasn't killed himself already."

When he walked away Allen started at him. "Was he actually _worried_ about me!?" He screamed.

"Yu-Chan's gonna get a surprise, Neh, Allen-chan?" Lavi asked, smiling at the boy.

"Desu Allen!" The black-haired boy exclaimed.

--

**_Nayru: I do hope I got the last line right...  
Lavi: I'm not sure either... -shrugs-  
Nayru: -Slaps Lavi- I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BOOKMAN!!  
Lavi: Uhhm... About that... Ehehe...  
Nayru: -Twitches-  
Linali: -Shouts over the background screams- Please Review!  
Nayru: -Exclaims- I'm too lazy to do the questions right now! But please feel free to submit questions and we will answer them the best we can! Bye bye!_**


	5. Chapter 4

Voice of the Mourner

**_Nayru: Okay I got guilty becuase... I didn't really update on this even though it's been three days?  
Lavi: There are hints of maleXmale in this story. Nayru, here, can't write lemons due to her age.  
Nayru: -IN the background- I CANT WRITE LEMONS, ALHTOUGH I HAVE LOTS OF LEMONY IDEAS, BUT IF ANYONE READ IT, THEY'DE DIEEEEEEE OF... ME BEING CORRUPTED... -goes on-  
Linali: Still she dunt own DGM._**

**_--_**

_**Voice of the Mourner**_

_**Chapter Four**_

"_Is it you?"_

_--_

The Earl had booked us a room to stay. Actually, we would get two rooms side-by-side, because Allen had said that I was a girl and needed my privacy.

I tried to sleep, but apparently next door the boys were doing 'it' and me, being the fangirl I was, couldn't sleep so I spent the whole night drawing doujinshis. For all of you non-manga-fangirl-ecters, doujinshis are manga pages done by fans. And mine were… especially _graphic_, if that was what you would call it. **1**

And it wasn't until two in the morning when things really quieted down, and at 2:30 I finished my last page and crammed it into my suitcase and I turned over on my bed, turned off the light, and fell asleep.

My suspicions were confirmed as the next morning Allen came down with a 'teensy weensy' limp.

"Linali, don't laugh." Allen growled, plopping himself down on the chair, wincing, and rubbing his back. "If people ask, tell them I accidentally fell down the stairs."

Lavi came down, refreshed as ever. "Let's go, Allen, I'm sure you already ate back up in the room, right?"

Allen nodded. "Tim brought the food."** 2**

"Then let's go!" Lavi cheerfully exclaimed, snatching Allen's hand and running out the door, while I followed in a calmer manner.

--

"Ya think Kanda found it already?" Allen whispered.

"Think so?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, then." I said, pointing to the train station.

_**Akuma, what's your status?**_

_**We don't know if the Exorcist has the Innocence.**_

_**Fine**_

The Akuma split up, and us three did, too, but Lavi vowed to stay beside Allen, could it have anything to do with the necklaces they always wore around their neck?

The necklaces were a teardrop-shaped pendant on a seemingly invisible string. Lavi's pendant was gold while Allen's was silver. It was also a choker-like, too.

I walked around, before Allen called me.

_**Linali, I've found the Innocence.**_

_**Really, where?**_

_**It's here. **_He flashed me a picture of where he was.

_**Alright, I'm on my way. Akuma, attack the Exorcist and delay him as much as possible.**_

I met Allen and Lavi at the stall, and the owner had run away when he heard the explosion. Allen fished out the container for the Innocence – two bracelets on a chain, like Chaoji's Innocence.

Kanda rounded the corner and froze when he saw us.

Allen looked mildly alarmed, but had his little grin on his face.

"Welcome, Exorcist." He put out, smoothing sugar over his voice.

"Who are you?" Kanda cursed the boy.

"My name does no difference to you, because you won't live to hear it. But it you can beat me in a fight, we shall see." Allen declared, running towards Kanda with an inhuman speed.

Lavi turned to me. "Now let's see how we do this…"

I was watching the fight between Allen and Kanda.

Kanda had jumped out of the way, and the fight continued as Kanda kept dodging every attack Allen threw.

What really amazed me was that Allen had his eyes closed, jumping and striking with no trouble.

He lashed out his arm, and a whip appeared. He struck out at Kanda, while the left hand threw a knife.

Kanda was pinned to the wall, and as he ripped the knife out, Allen cut Kanda on the side with his sword that had somehow appeared.

He jumped, and came down on Allen with Mugen, which the Noah dodged.

He smiled, the black hair framing his face to resemble someone that Kanda had not noticed.

"Allen!" He exclaimed, horror across his face.

Allen merely struck Kanda again, injuring Kanda across the legs, and he fell down.

"Lies!" Lavi exclaimed, jumping up to the boy. He supported half the boy's weight.

"I'm fine." Allen muttered, panting a little. Leaning on Lavi, he said to Kanda, "I am Allen Walker, Noah of Lies. I hope you keep that name in mind, because you won't live to see me again. Good night, Kanda Yu." I walked in, the Innocence fragment in my palm. I enclosed my hand around it, and it shattered, the sand leaving my palm from the wind that had started up.

Allen then knocked Kanda out, picked up the unconscious man, and started for the nearest hospital.

"Allen, what're you doing?" Lavi questioned.

"Taking him to the doctor. It's really no fun if the Exorcists all die off the first time you meet them." He walked up to the nurse, spoke a few words, handed her a wad of bills, and he walked back to us, leaving Kanda with her.

"Well," Allen said, smiling, "Shall we go?"

--

_**Nayru: Note#1 is... I got the idea from Deviantart from Uruhara and Sachiroyurei.  
Lavi: Note#2 is... er... you all know about Tim's seemly black hole storing space?  
Linali: Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Voice of the Mourner

_**Nayru: Chapter Five of VOTM!  
Lavi: Nayru's a little hyper since she's eatting a ring pop..  
Nayru: I have more...-shrugs-  
ALlen: SHe doenst own D.gray-man**_

_**--**_

_**Voice of the Mourner**_

_**Chapter Five**_

"_You die as well?"_

_--_

We walked to our next destination, and Allen and Lavi were laughing.

"Why're you laughing?" I asked, surprised.

"Because," Allen smiled, "We destroyed another Innocence fragment! Now only… what? 85 remain!"

"85?" I repeated, surprised.

"You remember when we came back from missions, and we said that the Noah got the Innocence?" Allen asked, smiling still.

I nodded.

"Well, we destroyed it. You kinda call it disloyalty, but when it's your family you're talking about it doesn't matter." Lavi replied.

"Wha??" I asked, surprised.

"What about you, Linali? How come your brother didn't get the Noah genes?" Allen asked.

"Uh, I don't know?" I replied, sweat dropping.

"'Coincidences' don't happen on purpose. There's a special order you must do things to awaken. Except for Allen, the 'chain' was broken when he was born." Lavi said, putting a hand to his chin.

"Lavi!" Allen exclaimed, a faint blush on his cheeks, "Stop that!"

"Demo…" Lavi said, taking his hand away from Allen's thigh.

I giggled, smiling.

We were walking through a town, and into the woods.

Allen spun around, to look behind him. "Someone's here."

True to be told, a Finder of the Order stumbled out.

"A-A-Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to follow you, but since you were going into the woods I was scared so I followed you! Please forgive me!" The man said, bowing.

Lavi frowned, "Why did you follow us? Aren't you supposed to be with your Exorcist?"

The Finder froze. "How did you…"

Lavi walked forward, towards the Finder. "You see…" He began, "It so much happens that I'm a Noah, do you know what that means?"

The Finder started shuddering, and I wished that if it were me there, I'd run for my life.

Then Lavi brought his hand down on the Finder, and it hovered over his head.

"I'll tell you my name, as I always do, before I kill someone." Lavi started, looking down on the Finder. "I am Lavi, the Noah of Truth. Remember the name; because it will be the last name you hear." He said, as his hand cleaved the Finder into two.

There was blood on Lavi's hand, and Allen worriedly ran up to the older boy.

"Neh, Lavi, are you alright?" the boy asked, eyes widened at the site of blood on his lover.

"Yeah, Allen, I'm fine." Lavi laughed, shaking his hand from the blood. It flecked the ground, brown against red.

"I kinda like this color…" The younger boy said, kneeling down to inspect the ground. "Red against brown. Pretty. Although red against black would do much better." He frowned.

Lavi laughed, and the ground Allen was looking at suddenly turned black, red against black.

Allen grinned up at Lavi, saying, "You don't really have to do that."

Lavi only snaked an arm around Allen's waist, replying, "Oh, but I just like seeing my dear smiling!"

The other boy blushed, and I suddenly got a doujinshi idea. In my head I was laughing… evilly.

Allen slapped Lavi on the arm, turning towards me, saying, "Let's move on."

And so we were stalking through the woods, and Allen explained a little more about his and Lavi's powers.

"Since I'm the Noah of Lies, I can destroy memories. Lavi can recreate new ones in their place; sorta like two sides of one coin. If one of us gets injured, the other gets injured in the same place. So if you kill Lavi…" Allen trailed off.

"You die as well?" I supplied.

Allen nodded.

"See, let me show you. Lavi, can you walk towards the other side of the tree, the one about five meters away?" Allen asked, and Lavi complied.

Once Lavi was away, Allen turned towards me. "Now, slap me." He commanded.

I was surprised. "What? Why?"

"Just do it." Allen said.

I raised my hand, and it collided with Allen's cheek in a loud _smack_! I heard a loud shout of pain from somewhere.

Then Lavi came back, rubbing his cheek. "Seriously, Linali, you just had to go and slap Allen, right? Did you seriously have to hit that hard? I can't even feel my face anymore!"

I was taken aback. Allen gloated somewhat, despite the angry red mark on his cheek. "See, Linali, if one of us gets hurt the other does too!"

Lavi removed his hand from his cheek and I saw an imprint on his cheek that was an exact copy of the one on Allen's.

"Wha…" I exclaimed, surprised.

Allen snorted, and told us to get a move on, which we did. "Let's go, The Earl said that we had to be out of this forest before sunset."

"Why?" I had to ask.

"Since, The Earl has spies in the Order, they got a hint of an Exorcist being sent this way. Looks like it's about sunset now… I guess they're just arriving…" Lavi said.

Allen nodded. "Linali, can't you feel it? The scent of their souls? The souls which are straining against their bonds to be liberated from this cursed place? Can't you hear? Feel, see, smell?"

I closed my eyes, and I heard the clanking of chains, and I smelled tears, with a mix of blood, it smelled a little… sweet… And I felt the dislike for an Akuma, and the dislike for the Order, the scent of a sweet perfume, perhaps he had a wife, and kids?

"Yeah, I can feel it…" I whispered.

"Can you pinpoint where it is?" Allen asked, narrowing his eyes in the direction of the woods.

"Yeah, about… five miles, west." I pointed.

"Let's go, or else we'll lose his trail." Lavi urged, and we started running.

The Exorcist was a young man in his thirties, about. He was wearing a black coat decorated with silver – a normal rank Exorcist. His Innocence from the looks of it was a chain on his wrist. A lone finder followed him like a puppy.

"He-llo, Ex-or-cist!" Lavi popped out of nowhere, smiling.

The Exorcist was immediately on his guard, putting up a defensive stance.

"What are you doing here?" The Exorcist stuttered.

"Relax," I decided to show, "We were only passing through."

"Don't you know that there are Akuma here? Don't you know that you can get killed?" The Exorcist exclaimed.

"Killed? Us? We've been here since the morning, and we haven't seen a thing spooky! Are you crazy, or what?" Allen stepped out, surprise on his face.

"What? But, this place is haunted! There are Akuma about!" The Exorcist exclaimed. In his mind, I thought he cursed the Finder behind him, because he wasn't helping.

"Please, we need you to evacuate. It's dangerous here." The Finder stepped up.

Lavi shook his head. "Thanks for the advice, but we pass." He turned to leave.

_**Aren't we gonna take his Innocence and kill him?**_

_**Be patient, Linali, it takes time.**_

_**So comes from the person who can't wait to kill the Exorcist.**_

The Exorcist and Finder, unable to change our minds, decided to follow us, but for some reason, he had activated his Innocence, making us itching to steal it.

"That's a funny weapon." I said over my shoulder. "Can I see it?"

"No, because it's special…" The man said, patting the chain. "It's my treasure."

"Aw, come on," I pouted, "It isn't that special. And it isn't like I'm going to steal it or anything, my companions here would murder me for it!" I exclaimed.

Allen nodded. "Yep."

The Exorcist was reluctant, but he unwound the chain from around his wrist and let me touch it.

"It's funny." I couldn't help but say, and then I pulled the Innocence shard right out of the chain. My back was facing him, so he didn't see. I tossed it back to the man. "It's cool."

The man noticed a difference with his chain when he got it back. "What did you do to it?" He demanded.

I turned around, the Innocence shard in my hand. "I took this out! It's much better now, right?" I asked.

"No, give it back!" The Exorcist shouted, barreling into me. I hit the ground with a thump.

"Allen!" I shouted, and Allen had scooped the Innocence shard up. Lavi dragged the man off of me, and I got up. The man had punched Lavi in the gut, and he coughed up blood.

Allen, beside me, doubled over, blood dripping out of his mouth.

His and Lavi's eyes took on a different glow, his glowing silver while Lavi's eyes glowed gold.

"Stupid Exorcist." Allen spat, getting up.

"It's so dumb, that you're clinging onto the False God, right?" Lavi asked, advancing on the Exorcist.

The Exorcist, now weaponless, was shuddering in fear. He flailed into Allen, barreling him, knocking the wind out of the boy.

Lavi panted, feeling the pain too, but he brought his hand over the Exorcist's arm, effectively slashing it off.

"Wha…what are you?" The Exorcist demanded, pale at the sight of his arm lying not far off.

"We're Noah." I replied, smiling, enclosing a fist around the Innocence, and the Innocence shattered, leaving a little snap in the air.

Allen stabbed a hand through the man's gut, barreling a hole through him.

All the while, I was concentrating on the bonds that held his soul to his body. Imagining my hand was a scissor, I slashed my arm above his head.

I saw the faint glimpse of a smiling man, saying, "Arigato, Noah-sama…" Before it disappeared. I had to smile happily up at the sky.

Then Lavi turned towards the Finder. "Now, go tell your beloved Headquarters, that the Noah of Lies, the Noah of Death, and the Noah of Truth killed an Exorcist. Oh, and," He added, smiling towards Allen, "That the Exorcists Allen Walker, Lavi, and Linali Lee will not return, as they are dead, at our hands. Tell them that, got it?"

The Finder nodded dumbly, and asked in a quivering voice, "What are your names?"

Allen only scoffed, saying, "Our names mean nothing to you, the stupid Order doesn't need to know until the show starts. Have fun, Finder."

The Finder was sucked in a portal and transported to god-knows where.

When I asked him, he replied with, "Black Order's beloved town. Hope he doesn't get lost."

"Let's get going, I don't like it here." I shivered, and we set a pace for the next place: Rome.

--

_**Nayru: To tell you the truth, this fic was created when I was bored. I had an idea in my head for a week.  
Linali: please review?  
Lavi: Wait! Its time for the VOTM Question and Answer show!  
Nayru: And Since we didn't get much questions, I'll ask!  
Nayru: Why didn't the Finder reconize Allen, Linali, and Lavi?  
Allen: We still have different colored hair, and I made my scar disappear.  
Nayru: So True! Okay... Next... Why did you save Kanda in the last chapter?  
Lavi: Allen still believes that Kanda is still his friend, but it's kinda true that its no fun if the best Exorcists die.  
Nayru: Mmkay... Next is...  
Lavi: Lemme ask! Question 3 is the fact, "What are the 'Coincidences' in becoming a Noah?  
Linali: The 'coincindences' is the order you do something before you awaken. Allen's 'coincindences' were broken at birth, being related to the Earl and all, he (The Earl) Just sped up Allen's 'Awakening' process.  
Allen: The 'Concindences' are the fact you must be synced to Innocence to be an 'exception', and you have to had fought a Noah in your life before becoming one. You also had to face 'death', which Lavi and Linali already did. The last part to become a Noah was the fact that you had to have been 'Encrypted' which that will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Nayru: Eeee... I think Linali's getting sadstic! ...but that's kinda awesome!  
Linali: -Sighs- I miss Nii-san...  
Nayru: Sorry.  
Allen: She doesn't own DGM.  
Nayru: Never will... -sob-**_

_**--**_

_**Voice of the Mourner**_

_**Chapter Six**_

"_The Earl wants you to be present at dinner tonight__."_

_--_

"_Let's get going, I don't like it here." I shivered, and we set a pace for the next place: Rome._

_--_

"Ta-dah!" Allen exclaimed, doing a handstand, walking on his hands. Lavi and I laughed, clapping. But then, Allen actually fell. Lavi gracefully caught the boy, and kissed the boy on the forehead. "It's kinda dumb if you fall."

Allen only laughed, kissing Lavi on the cheek. "But it's okay if I fall into your arms."

I smiled; this would _so _go into the doujinshis I make.

"Alright, so the Earl said we have to go to Rome, for what now?" Lavi asked, scratching his head.

"You think he just wants us to attend the dumb ball as usual?" Allen asked.

"Probably." Lavi sighed. "If so, then why Rome?"

"Maybe the fact is that they're doing a new ball dance at Rome?" I suggested.

"Nope, the ball is always at one place only." Lavi shrugged.

"Maybe there's the Innocence there?" I asked.

"No, the Earl usually lets us take a break before hunting down another Innocence shard." Allen shrugged.

Then Lero followed by Rhode came in. "Allen! Lavi! Linali!" She exclaimed, skipping up to us.

"Yes, Rhode?" Lavi asked.

Rhode puffed her cheeks. "You don't have to be so mean! Anyway, The Earl got a sign that another person Awakened. We have to get him!" She chirped.

"Hm? Have any idea who the one who Awakened is?" I asked.

"Not really, but we'll find out when we see him or her, right?" Rhode exclaimed. She outstretched Lero towards me, and I grabbed the handle.

Lavi grabbed Allen's arm and he held onto the handle, and Rhode, well, she just sat atop Lero.

"Let's go, Lero!" I yelled, and the umbrella soared off into the air.

--

Our shoes crunched the cobblestones on the path, and we paused, looking up at the sky.

"There!" Rhode pointed to the hospital. "He's there."

Allen nodded. "Yep. He's there."

"Who?" I had to ask.

Allen laughed out loud, and he started to walk. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "Exorcist Yu Kanda."

--

Kanda looked up as four people walked in his hospital room.

"What are you doing here?" He spat, referring to Rhode.

Rhode only blinked, saying, "We came to get a package!"

"Well, it's not here." Kanda spit at Rhode's face.

Before it could hit her, it stopped, and fell to the floor.

Lavi brightened. "Hiya, Yu-Chan!"

"What? How do you know my name?" Kanda paled.

Allen and I stepped forward, grabbing Kanda by the arms.

"Let's go, Noah Kanda Yu." I said, as Rhode smiled, her dream door appearing.

"Let me go!" Kanda started struggling, but it was no help, due to his injuries.

We were standing on a platform, with doors on both sides. The platform was dark purple, and when you peered down the platform only darkness awaited you.

"This one!" Rhode chirped, pointing to a gold door.

We nodded, moving, dragging Kanda with us.

"Let me go, -censored- it!" he snapped.

"You know, Kanda, it's not nice to treat family like this." I pursed my lips.

Allen laughed, patting Lavi's and my heads, while his hair turned white, and that familiar curse mark over his eye appeared.

"Allen? Linali? Lavi? What the hell?" Kanda was confused, before the shock was too much, and he slumped over.

--

"It's nice that you're finally awake." I snorted, as Kanda came to.

"Where am I, Linali?" He asked, dazed.

"Where else? The Earl's mansion. Welcome home, Kanda." I smiled.

"What? But I'm not a Noah… neither are you, Linali!" He exclaimed, getting up.

I let him get up. I sighed, he was so stubborn!

I threw a packet of clothes at him. He looked curiously at them.

"Get dressed. The Earl wants you to be present at dinner tonight." I shrugged, and left the room.

When Kanda didn't come, and it was about ten until the dinner, I decided to fetch him.

He was just lying there, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Hey." I said, currently annoyed. I wonder how much I had changed since I joined the Noahs? "You're supposed to be _dressed_ and down at the table thirty minutes _ago_."

"Che." He snorted, flicking something at the ceiling. "I feel like a prisoner here."

I had it then, and I invocated my Innocence and kicked Kanda – hard – in the gut. He coughed.

"You're getting dressed, and going down for dinner. I'll change you myself, and then I'll drag you down there, and tie you down to the chair. I'll kill you if you don't comply." I threatened.

"Yeah, you and what?" Kanda snorted, grinning at the sight of me being ticked off.

I smirked, "I can see the souls of people who are living, and dead. I can kill a person without doing any damage to them. Like so…" As if on cue, a man walked in, human.

"Y-You called, Milady Linali?" he asked, trembling.

I grinned a sadistic smile at Kanda, and he flinched. I walked up to the man, and swept a hand above his head.

He just froze, and then he fell backwards. Kanda ran up to the man, but he was already dead. Kanda was scared now, as I saw a white bubble come up from the man's forehead.

_"Thank you, Noah-sama."_ the man's soul said, before flying off to heaven. Kanda paled, because he had heard the voice too.

"See," I said, grinning, "I can kill you right now, if you don't comply."

Kanda groaned, but I saw his soul above his head shudder. "Fine, I'm coming. Give me two minutes."

I smiled, "Yay! Don't be late! The Earl will kill me if you're late! He made you _my_ responsibility!" And I left the room.

I walked towards the dining hall, and everyone greeted me. I nodded, smiling, and took my seat, beside Lavi.

The Earl was sitting at the head of the table, with an empty seat to his right. To his left was Rhode, then Tyki. Across from me was Jasdero, and then Debito. Beside me was an empty seat, and then Sheryl. Lulubell sat across from Sheryl.

And if you didn't know, Sheryl was a Noah, too.

Kanda appeared then, and I chirped, "You sit beside me!"

He groaned, but took the seat that was offered.

Allen showed up last, smiling. He walked up to the Earl, and hugged him. Kanda flinched. Then Allen took a seat beside him, the last unoccupied chair.

"Now, then," The Earl started, smiling, "I would like to introduce you to our new brother, Noah Kanda Yu!"

Allen smirked, "It's really a pity that you're here, Kanda, I really disliked you calling me 'Moyashi'."

"He did _what_?!" The Earl exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the table, clattering the plates waiting to be filled.

Kanda paled somewhat, but he spoke, "And why are you worried?"

The Earl raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you don't know yet? I thought Linali here had told you already!"

I shrugged. "It must've slipped my mind."

Allen said to Kanda, "The Earl is my grandfather."

Kanda exploded. "He what? This fatso is your grandfather? How the hell did he get your grandmother pregnant, huh? DNA infusion!?"

The Noahs at the table were silent; the fact that they couldn't believe that the new Noah actually _insulted_ the Earl.

The Earl pretended not to hear that. He, instead, turned towards Lavi.

"Lavi, if you will…?" He asked, and Lavi got up, brushing his clothes off.

"Right!" He exclaimed, walking towards Kanda, and he dragged Kanda out of his seat and towards the far wall.

"Yu-chan," Lavi said dangerously, "Do _not_ insult the Earl. It's not worth it."

"Worth what? My ass?" Kanda demanded, as loud as he could. Boy, this wasn't Kanda's day.

Allen and I sighed, getting up too, and walked towards Kanda with an annoyed expression on our faces.

Allen put his finger on top of Kanda's forehead, I put my finger between his head and arm, and Lavi did the same, except he put his finger on the other side. And then we drew a line across Kanda's body, like a six-pointed star.

Allen traced the pentangle above Kanda's body, and he stepped back to admire his work.

"Excellent job, dear." The Earl put his hand on Allen's shoulder. "You should succeed me well if I am to die."

Allen smiled in pleasure.

"Don't worry, Kanda," I said in a mock-tone, "We'll make sure to feed you. If we forget, an Akuma should…" I paused, squinting. "Stop being so tough. I can see your soul, and souls don't lie. You're _scared_, aren't you?"

Kanda glared at us, and we only heard mutterings.

I had to laugh, because I heard what he said clearly.

"What did he say, Noah of Death?" The Earl asked, curious.

"He said, 'I'm not going to be at the mercy of a stupid Moyashi, a fat man, a stupid bunny who won't shut up, and the sister of the stupid eccentric scientist.'." I translated.

The Earl actually got ticked off! His eyes narrowed into slits, and he advanced onto Kanda.

"You know, I usually take my new Noahs carefree, but sometimes…" he trailed off, looking at Allen, "I let my other Noahs torment him. Lulubell, Tyki, Jasdebi, he's yours."

The four at the table, okay, Jasdebi, cheered. Lulubell sighed, and Tyki muttered, "Do I have to get my gloves dirty?"

"Well, Yu-chan," Lavi said, linking arms with Allen, "We'll see you around, right?" and they waltzed out.

I smirked, "No use, Kanda," And I walked out.

--

_**Nayru: Q. and A. Time with VOTM!  
Linali: The Earl has a father-complex over Allen, doesn't he?  
Nayru: Uh huh! It's hilarious though .  
Allen: Kanda actually ticked the Earl off...  
Nayru: Yeshu!  
Kanda: Do I have to be a Noah?  
Nayru: It was a request! D Deal with it!  
Kanda: -Groans-  
Lavi: Okay, uhm... next question... Oh! I actually got confused about where the Noahs sat, so here is a guide!  
**Earl  
Rhode Allen  
Tyki Lavi  
Jasdero Linali  
Debitto Kanda  
Lulubell Sheryl  
**Nayru: Ja Ne! See you next time!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Nayruu: Now, I dont remember if it was in this fic someone asked me what I was doing for hte talent show tommorrow, but I'm doing Numb by Linkin Park with three of my friends, two violins, one piano, and one singer. Wish us luck!  
Lavi: She doesn't own D.Gray-Man  
Kyoto: -Ishes Nayruu's skuu friend also doing Numb- Please review at the End! Nayruu accidently ticked Kanda off and now she's in the hospital...  
Nayruu: DONT WORRY, I HEAL FAST! XDDDDD!**_

_**--**_

_**Voice of The Mourner**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

"_Yeah, well, you'll have to call me a spoil sport because you fun is **over**."_

_--_

_I smirked, "No use, Kanda," And I walked out._

_--_

We first got the hint that Jasdebi was taking it _too_ far. How, you say?

"My God!" Allen exclaimed one day, shoving a pillow over his head. "I can't even _read_ like this! Make them stop, dang it!"  
I sighed, putting down my book. "You know Jasdebi never stops when it's fun."

Another scream pierced the air. Allen just groaned and slammed his head against the couch.

"Allen, if you do that, you're going to lose brain cells! And you know what happens if you lose brain cells…" Lavi trailed off as another scream came. Allen just groaned the hundredth time today and continued to slam his head against the couch. "Make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop…" He was whining.

We just sat there, for an hour or so.

"Argh!" I exclaimed, throwing my book across the room. Allen, somehow, made it fly through the wall, into the next room. There was a loud _thump_, and Jasdebi's yells, "Hey, who did that!?"

Lavi laughed. "Let's go, I want to get ready for the ball."

"Ball?" I echoed, "For Kanda, or me?"

"You and Kanda, of course! …Well, the ball isn't until next month, but it's actually good if we get ready. Grandfather has a bad tendency to procrastinate." Allen laughed.

"Uh huh, that's how you got your procrastination from!" Lavi exclaimed, poking Allen's cheek.

"Nuh uh! I don't want to procrastinate like him! He never gets anything done!!" Allen shot back.

Timcampy started ringing, then, and Allen fished Tim out of his pocket, and he said, "Go ahead, Tim."

Tim started playing a recording, but there wasn't a video, so that was weird.

_"Komui, A finder has just reported in…_" River started.

I gasped, because it was a recording of the Order!

_"Yeah, River? What is it?"_ my brother had asked.

_"Well, The finder was with the Exorcist Sheridan, you know, remember? You sent him to those forests in England or something, and well… he's dead."_ River replied

_"Who? The Finder or the Exorcist?"_ Nii-san asked.

_"Exorcist. We have the Finder here. Come in, Michael."_ River called the Finder in, who was shaking.

_"W-W-Well, they… They…"_ The Finder started.

_"Please speak louder, and clearer," _River said, and by the looks of it, he was straining to hear.

_"We encountered them in the forest… two boys and a girl. The girl had brown hair, one boy had black, and another had dark blue. They came upon us, looking like average kids, wandering around. Sheridan-san asked them what they were doing here, and they replied with, "we were wandering." Then he told them that they could've gotten killed, but the kids wouldn't believe it. They said that they had been wandering all day, and haven't seen anything weird. It was… strange. Then, we decided to follow them. The girl asked to see Sheridan's Innocence, which he complied. Then the girl dragged the Innocence fragment out of the chains, and she was tackled by Sheridan-san. Then the blue-haired boy was punched in the gut, and the black-haired boy coughed up blood. I didn't think that was important. Then, the dark-blue haired boy cut off Sheridan-san's arm. It was freaky, blood was everywhere. Sheridan-san asked them who they were, and they replied with, "We're Noah." Then the black haired boy drove a hole through Sherian-san's gut, and then the girl swept a hand above Sherian-san's head, and he died. I have a message to the Order, from the Noahs themselves…" _The Finder trailed off.  
_"What is it?"_ Nii-san asked, his voice shaking.

_"…' the Exorcists Allen Walker, Lavi, and Linali Lee will not return, as they are dead, at our hands. Tell them that, got it?'… That was their exact message." _The Finder whispered, and there was a loud thump, and River yelling, _"Supervisor!"_

Tim closed the recording, and Allen giggled. "Didja hear Komui? He freakin' fainted!"

I muttered, "Probably worried about me."

Lavi laughed, "Man, I wanted to see Komui faint!"

Allen replied with, "At least it killed fifteen minutes."

Then, another scream came across the air.

I had it. "Damn it!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands on the table. "I am going to murder Jasdebi, drain the blood from their bodies, and hang them from the gates! Then I'll cook their internal organs, and throw it into the fire! After that, I'll chop them to mincemeat and give it to the bloodthirsty Akuma to eat!"

Lavi whistled. "Wow, Linali, you are good at plotting deaths."

I smiled at that. "Thank you. Let's go, I am gonna murder them…" I stomped off.

I walked into the dining room – Kanda was still there. I almost lost my lunch.

The whole room was stained red, yeah, red.

"Hey," I said, towards Jasdebi. "You know he heals, The Earl wouldn't be happy if you killed him."

Jasdebi laughed, "Hi Hi hi hi hi Hi! We canceled out his charm already! So we have the most fun!"

"Yeah, well, you'll have to call me a spoil sport because you fun is _over_." I said.

"But, you can't! You can't order us!" Jasdero said, pouting.

"Uh huh, and you're not the one getting a headache because of Kanda's girly screams?"

Debito cracked then. He rolled across the bloodstained floor, laughing.

I slapped him – hard. "Weirdo."

I turned towards Kanda, and ran my hand over his face, wiping the charm off. He slumped towards the floor, because the charm was the only thing keeping him standing.

He groaned because of the pain, and I gritted my teeth and started dragging him across the floor. I had to call an Akuma, because he was getting heavy.

I dragged him to my room, and laid him on my bed. I called an Akuma, to help me bind his wounds and re-arrange his bones that were broken. All in all, he had his left arm, right leg, five ribs, and his wrists broken. Plus, there were numerous scars on his body, and I even had to call an ex-Akuma-surgeon whatever to do stitches on him.

I sighed, looking over his body, and I left the room. No use, I thought, I was no use. After all, he was my friend, as well as my family. It's strange thinking about it...

_Miss, don't you still remember us?_ A voice called. I whipped around.

There was the 'Fallen Boy' once more, standing in front of me.

"W-W-Who are you?" I asked, stepping back. Well, I tried stepping back, but I was at the top of the stairs, and I fell backwards, screaming.

--

**_Nayruu: Poor Yu -Sob-  
Kanda: Your fault.  
Nayruu: HEy! ! -Slaps Kanda-  
Kanda: Omg, girl, what in the world is wrong with you!?  
Nayruu: What's wrong with you!?  
-Slashes page-_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Nayruu: Okay.. it explains about 'Imprinting' for those of you who don't know much about it. I don't own D.Gray-Man, which is a first for me just out-saying it instead of having someone else say it. Please review at the end, thank you._**

--

_**Voice of the Mourner**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

"_Now I remember!"_

--

_"W-W-Who are you?" I asked, stepping back. Well, I tried stepping back, but I was at the top of the stairs, and I fell backwards, screaming._

_--_

I looked around for something to grab onto, but then I collided into the floor and passed through the wood.

I landed with a thump on the floor, apparently, a bed of moss. There was a gold door in front of me, and then the Fallen Boy appeared through the ceiling.

_Are you alright?_ He asked me, and I nodded, eyes wide.

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping back once more.

_I'm Ecthel. You must've remembered me, right? I was that boy who died at the hands of the Order. Normally I would've been happy to be dead, but they made my death worse. They implanted an Innocence shard into me, and I still have it here._ The boy clutched his chest. _I was taken in by the Earl, because he was the only one who could've seen me. I still wanted to know why. Then, I began to serve him. I found a secret in this mansion, and I figured it'd be safe with you, you being the only one being able to see me. Once you 'Awakened,' the Earl couldn't see us anymore. It was strange._ Ecthel said, smiling. _This way_. He said.

He led me towards the gold door, and opened it.

There were 18 pillars, 13 of them surrounding the circle, and there were five in the middle, in a strange pattern. There were four pillars surrounding one pillar. The ground was wet, and the pillars had only a little sliver of land surrounding it. The water was about fifty feet deep, if I could calculate it, but it was _deep_.

_Here, Look._ Ecthel said, as he uttered some strange words, as light surrounded the pillars. _Let me begin my story._

_So you see, The Earl was curious about 'Exceptions', and so, when none of the Noahs 'Awakened', he began to create them. He chose 'Exorcists', because he thought that they would be the best 'Exception'. So, the first 'Exception' he created was his own grandson, Allen Walker._

_He implanted Noah genes into the fetus, because he could sense the little ringing that Innocence gives when it comes into Noah range._

_Allen, when he was born, he killed his father, a result of 'Exception' powers Awakening. When the Noah genes were implanted into the fetus, that was called, 'imprinting'. It must be done with a pureblood Noah, or the Earl himself._

_Shortly after Allen's Awakening, he was given in to the Earl by his own mother, and the Earl gave him to Mana Walker, who raised him._

_Three years passed and The Earl decided to create the next Exception._

_He chose a boy, about three years older then Allen himself. He knew that Allen was the Noah of Lies and so he must find the Noah of Truth. He heard about the strange 'ringing' that Allen's Innocence gave off, so he searched for the one Innocence whose ringing was identical, and he found it._

_He implanted the Noah genes of Truth into the boy, and he awakened about six years later. But that's too far. Let me go back._

_The third Awakening was a little girl. He implanted the dead soul of his wife into her, and that's why she looks so much like the Earl's late wife, and she was the Noah of Death._

I was shaking now, because the story was so… cruel.

"So… you're saying… that Allen's grandmother… looks exactly like… _me?_"

Ecthel nodded, and he went on.

_The last Awakening Project was done on a boy, of Japanese Origin. His family was killed by Akuma and he gave off a slight off-set ringing then his grandson. So he implanted the Noah genes of Desire in him, hoping to create another happy child, like Rhode Camelot, who had awakened two years after the second Exception._

_But the boy, apparently, was said to have deceased. But then, the boy lived on, because of his curse which sealed off his Noah genes. When the curse was lifted the power will come forth, but then, he'll be forever changed. _The boy said. He pointed towards the four pillars in the center. _The 'Exception' line was discontinued when the Earl found out that they were 'failures', if I have to say. They were tied into the Order, and that was bad. But he, before that, came down here and erected the pillars for the Noahs, the Exceptions, and finally, for himself. Take a look. _

By now the light faded, and I looked curiously at the pillars. One of the four center pillars read, "Allen Walker," Another, "Lavi,", "Linali Li," And "Yu Kanda." There, in the middle, was the word, "Earl," and on the outside pillars there were a couple of names I noticed.

"Rhode Camelot," "Tyki Mikk," "Jasdero," "Lulubell,", "Sheryl Camelot," And "Skin Boric." Those wore the words on the pillars that I could actually read. The others were completely blank.

_When the Noahs Awaken, their name appears on the pillars. Also, when the 'Exceptions' are imprinted, they have an etching on a part of their body, often a different word. _Ecthel said, a light smile on his face.

"So, why did you tell me this?" I asked the boy.

_Because,_ Ecthel said, frowning, _watch your steps, because you're walking on a crumbling road, one false step and the ground will crumble underneath you. _

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, as the boy faded.

_The Earl is using you_. He said, his voice echoing across the empty room.

--

I retreated back into the mansion, pondering Ecthel's words. Was the Earl really using us? Or was he concluding us as family?

My room was located beside Kanda's and I entered his room. Jasdero said that his lotus charm had disappeared, but on his chest it was still there, but the strange flames surrounding it were gone. So that was the 'Imprinting' Ecthel had talked about?

I thought about it for a moment, but I left his room, departing towards mine.

I took a shower, and looked at my shoulder in the mirror – as I knew it, there was the 'Imprint' of Death, on my shoulder, a simple little symbol – A skull with a cross overlapping it. I shuddered.

When I went to bed last night, I had a nightmare. Was it because of Ecthel? Or was he trying to tell me something?

--

_**It's so dark… **_

_**I'm walking along a broken road, right? It's all corrupted, there's blood everywhere…**_

_**I can see bodies, but they're moving, why isn't there a soul above them? Why? They're dead, aren't they?**_

_**They stirred, and looked at me, and I screamed, because, they said,**_

"_**We are the failed creations of the 'Exception' line."**_

_**I began to run, but I had run twenty steps before the ground underneath me crumbled, and I fell backwards, into the darkness.**_

_**He's using you**_

_**I saw a field, of blood-red roses. I saw Allen, and Lavi, and on their backs was the symbol of 'Imprinting' – Allen had a black rose while Lavi had a white one. The roses started at their necks and ended at their shoulder. I ran up to them, and they smiled at me. They said, "The Earl won't betray us, Right, Linali? He won't, because we're family."**_

_**I shook, and somehow, I said, "We weren't welcome in the first place. We were just intruders of the Noah Clan. We dirtied it. They want to kill us for it, and the Earl will use us as sacrificial lambs."**_

_**And then, the sky split open, and something hit me in the chest. It burned, but then it smoldered to an ice-cold pang.**_

_**--**_

I glanced down at my dress, a soft blue color. Beside me was Tyki, holding my hand. He smiled down at me, saying, "I'm your escort tonight, Linali. Please enjoy the ball."

I shook my head, annoyed, "I can't stand dresses. I mean, look at it!" I looked down, and frills, frills, and more frills met my face. I was wearing a dress, with a layer of ruffles ever six inches.

Tyki chuckled, then, and said, "Allen and Lavi can't go with you, as they are already at the ball now. I doubt that you wanted Skin, since Debito and Jasdero are going together. And you can't really go with Lulubell or Rhode. Sheryl is already married."

Looking over my shoulder, I asked, "Have you any news of the Exorcist side?"

"Erm, no." Tyki flushed a light crimson.

"Well," I said, "I heard that the Order's Exorcists will be attending the ball, so please be aware of the attack."

Tyki bowed, removing his hat. "Of course, Noah of Death. Your wish will be relayed to the Noahs in the vicinity."

I giggled, "So, then, should we enter the ball? I heard that the person being honored is supposed to arrive late."

The man only doffed his hat, and I took his arm, and we started walking towards the entrance of the ball.

The first thing I noticed was that everyone's eyes were on me. I saw, because I needed to look at a person's face to determine their soul, was the Exorcists. Their souls had chains around their wrists and necks, and they were saying, "Free us, Noah-sama. Free us… free us…"

I had a fleeting thought of the Exceptions Ecthel talked about a month ago.

"The Exorcists are preparing to attack." I hissed quietly, and Tyki nodded, whispering something to an Akuma maid who hurriedly pushed through the crowd, to where Allen and Lavi were sitting. She whispered into their ears, and their eyes widened. They nodded, and pushed through the crowd to get to Rhode, Lulubell, and Skin. When they heard the message they looked around.

I descended onto the floor, and I smiled to everyone. I slowly made my way towards the Exorcist.

"Hello, are you enjoying the ball, Sir?" I asked, smiling at the man Exorcist.

The man only smiled. "Indeed, Miss. It's a wonder here. I'm glad to have been here, to have met you. _Goodbye, Noah_." He said, as my eyes widened and he activated his Innocence – a claw-like extension of his arm. I blinked, before jumping backwards, almost getting hit.

"Linali-san!" A nearby woman exclaimed, and I glanced down. At least they weren't getting hurt.

"I'm fine!" I shouted back, and the Exorcist looked confused.

"Linali? Isn't she supposed to be dead? Unless…" He was getting to the point already. I slashed out towards him, and he dodged.

"Ah! Now I remember! Linali Li, the sister of Komui Li, a deceased member of the Order!" the Exorcist declared, much to the shock of everyone.

--

**_Nayruu: The plot thickens in this, don't you think? I seriously like this chapter, because it gives a sense of betrayal. Next I'll probably update on KTWNW, if anyone still reads it. I doubt so, because no matter how many times I check the reviews for chapter 18, there's only one measly review. So, please go R&R that story, too. It'll make me really happy. Please review this one. Bye._**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Nayruu: Errm, this chapter is by far the shortest chapter ive ever done. Please excuse the shortness, i sorta ran outta ideas. xD -sweatdrop-  
ALlen: Please review_**

--

_**Voice of the Mourner**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

"_What do you mean?"_

_--_

"_Ah! Now I remember! Linali Li, the sister of Komui Li, a deceased member of the Order!" the Exorcist declared, much to the shock of everyone._

_--_

"Pfft!" I laughed, smiling.

"She's an Exorcist? I thought she was a Noah…" One of the women whispered. Whispers of confusion ran through the crowd.

"It's true," I said, grinning, "I _am_ an Exorcist, and a Noah, for that matter. I was created by the Earl, an 'Exception', Right, Ecthel?" I asked, looking over my shoulder, to see a boy with light blond hair appear in front of everyone.

"Indeed, Linali, Noah of Death. I'm sure that they can see me now, correct?" Ecthel asked, and I nodded.

"Dark Boots- Activate!" I exclaimed, and twirled into the air, landing onto the chandelier, above the ceiling. "Come up here, Exorcists!" I called, a sadistic smile plastered onto my face.

I saw Allen and Lavi fighting another Exorcist, and Tyki kicking the dead body of one Exorcist.

"Let's go, Ecthel." I said, and he nodded, forming a bow. He raised it, and I pointed towards the Exorcist who had struck me.

"Strike." We both said, and the arrow shot towards the Exorcist's heart.

The Exorcist clutched over, grabbed the arrow, and ripped it out. My eyes narrowed; he wasn't dead yet.

I jumped into the air, and landed on the man's skull. It snapped with a sickening crack. He was dead, and I cut the bonds from his soul. It floated up to heaven, smiling.

I turned around, towards another Exorcist, who had a bow for Innocence. We – Ecthel and I – raised the bow and pointed it towards the Exorcist.

We let the arrows go at the same time, and I twirled into the air, landing in another crowd.

"Everyone, move!" I shouted, and the crowd complied. Soon it was only me and the Exorcist left. I glanced around – Jasdero and Allen were fighting another Exorcist, while Tyki, fought a fourth, and Lavi a fifth. I sighed. It was going to be a long fight.

I killed the Exorcist, wondering why there were so many here. I blinked, and then, Ecthel called, "Humans shouldn't die, they should be reborn. Instead of burning their strings, try to cut off the strings, thinking of memories, and happy thoughts, so they go to Heaven with happy things on their minds."

I nodded, smiling, "Thanks, Ecthel."

He nodded.

I closed my eyes and spread out a web of strings, encasing the souls of the Exorcists.

_Please rest in peace, I know that you're suffering…_ I said in my mind, _but, please, hang on for a bit, okay? I'll set you free…_ in my mind I imagined a puppet, dancing on a stage, like that old fairy tale about that girl who bragged about her shoes so much that she couldn't stop dancing at all. _Don't worry, you'll be able to see your family again in heaven, so please rest, Exorcists._ I slashed the strings in my mind, and the puppet-girl fell down, dead, as did the Exorcists.

I smiled up at the souls, now saying, "Thank you, Noah."

I turned around, my eyes narrowing. "If any of you are on the side of the Exorcists, and do not want to die a horrible death, I suggest you step forward."

I saw the souls shaking their head, and my eyes widened. I stepped into the crowd, and they moved away.

A woman was in front of the wall, looking surprised. "Do you need anything, Milady Linali?" She asked.

I smiled, "Why are you with the Exorcists?"

The soul above the woman's head shuddered. I looked up at it, frowning. "Wh-what do you mean? I've been serving underneath the Noahs for as long as I can remember!!"

I glared at the woman. "Liar. You served underneath the Noahs for as long as you can remember, yes, but that took away your husband. He was in the Order. You couldn't run away because you had vital information you could give to the Order. So you worked as a 'double agent'. Betrayers are normally… _punished_." I said, as Ecthel raised his bow.

"N-N-No! Lady Noah… I did not mean to!!" The woman cried, but Ecthel already let the arrow go with a weird _Kreee_ sound.

The woman's guts splattered all over me, and my eyes widened, because the soul was no where to be found. When I looked behind me Ecthel was cradling a sparkling puffball. He threw it up into the air where it disappeared.

"Now," I said, turning around, towards the crowd, "Is how we deal with traitors. Please enjoy yourselves at the ball, now, okay?"

--

**_Nayruu: You think it's a cliffy? I don't own D.Gray-man, and please review. -bows- thanksu._**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hullo, Nayru back. I haven't updated this story in a 'While', if you must say. This story may end sooner then you or I think... I think...  
Somehow I'm in the mood for a vampire Yullen story... Please, excuse my ramblings.  
Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.**_

_**Voice of the Mourner**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

"_A picture album?" _

_-*-*-*-_

"_Now," I said, turning around, towards the crowd, "Is how we deal with traitors. Please enjoy yourselves at the ball, now, okay?"_

-*-*-*-

I watched as the people shuffled away from me. I made my way towards Allen and Lavi, who were staring stunned at the bodies of the Exorcists, which had accumulated a lot.

"Did you know you could kill like that?" Allen asked me, which I shook my head.

"Sort of came to me." I replied.

"Hey, that's the boy from the train!" Lavi pointed to Ecthel, who was standing behind me. He no longer needed to have contact with me to be seen. He just looked… shimmery.

"He's Ecthel. Allen, remember when I told you about they boy who I saw died at the hands of the Order?"

Allen nodded. "You said he became a 'fallen one'."

"At least one person realizes." Ecthel snorted.

"Should we talk somewhere else? I think that there are more spies here." Lavi said in a low voice.

I whipped around, scanning my eyes for a soul in gold chains. I shook my head. "There are none."

"Well, just to be safe." Lavi shrugged, leading us to a vacant room on the edge of the ballroom. He ushered us inside, patting Allen on the back as he passed.

"Okay, now tell us, Linali." Allen said, looking at me.

"Ecthel told me that we were 'created' and that the Earl was betraying us." I said summarizing it all up.

"…Created?" Allen echoed, staring in horror. What did that mean? Was etched all over his face.

"It means that you weren't actually a 'Noah' to begin with. You were implanted with genes of a Noah to awaken as one." Ecthel replied.

"…Allen, remember the mark we had on our backs?" Lavi asked, looking at the boy.

He nodded, "You had a white rose, while I had a black one. What's that have to do with us?"

"'Encrypted' Noahs have a certain mark on their bodies that resemble their powers." Ecthel started to explain.

"I have a skull." I said, turning around. My dress had a low backline, and there you could see the skull there imprinted on my shoulder.

"Wow." Lavi whistled, getting a slap from Allen.

"Linali has the imprintation of 'death,' and the Earl implanted the dead soul of his wife into her. She looks exactly like his wife." Ecthel said, as I looked down.

"So that's how my grandmother looked like. Funny, I've never seen her before…" He looked up at the ceiling, a hand to his chin.

Lavi frowned. "So, about the Earl betraying us."

"How can he do that… I'm his grandson…" Allen bit his lip. He gripped the seat for dear life. "He's my… family…"

"…When people are desperate, they can betray the ones they loved." I answered softly, frowning at the floor.

"Oh, now that you think of it…" Allen looked up, one hand fisted and planted in his palm, "Grandpa's acting weirdly lately. He's talking about, "my husband…" and something. Is Grandpa gay or something?" He asked.

Lavi thought for a minute, "Allen, have you ever activated your eye around the Earl?"

"No, I don't think so, the Akuma servants don't like seeing my eye, and it's hard to contain my arm when I see the souls." Allen shrugged.

"Try to activate it around the Earl next time. I think he's harboring secrets." Ecthel said, turning away. I followed, saying, "More then your eyes can see, He's got death on him besides me."

"…Death?" Lavi asked, surprised.

Allen rocked himself back and forth as I left the room. "What do you think, Ecthel?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Linali. He's hiding something. Maybe we should…" Ecthel's smile grew wider, "_Snoop_."

-*-*-*-

Obviously, I thought, The Earl's room looked like… well, nothing.

An antique piano stood on the other side of the room, in the full view of the window. There was a bed against the other wall, and it was huge. The carpet was black, and small decorated notes ran across the ceiling.

"What the heck?" I said, as the door opened, and Kanda glared at me, crosses on his right arm – which, somehow – Rhode had cut off.

"What're you doing here?" Kanda demanded.

"Well," I said, crossing my arms over my chest, "I decided to _snoop_."

"Well, get out of here before I call the Earl." Kanda snapped back, and I giggled.

"Right, right, so what're you to him? Remember you almost _died_ because you _insulted_ him?" I sneered.

"Maybe you should, too." Kanda said, "It'd give you a lot to think about."

"Of course, what am I to you, _Desire_?" I snipped, turning my back to him and rummaging in the drawers.

"What the…" Kanda shouted, as my eyes narrowed, and I imagined taping a hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't talk.

It worked. Kanda couldn't move his mouth no matter how much he tried. I laughed.

So, with him sitting there – oops, standing – I continued my search.

"What's this?" I said to no one, but Kanda's eyes shot up. "A picture album?"

I blew the dust off, sneezing a little. "Huu, it's old…" I said thoughtfully, and I looked at Kanda. "Whatcha think?"

He glared at me, and I saw the muscles working in his neck. Apparently he was attempting to speak.

"Oops, my bad." I said, snapping my fingers. His mouth fell open because he was in the middle of talking when I shut him off.

"What?" He snapped, as I laughed. It's so funny when your mouth is clamped shut for half an hour.

"I found this!" I exclaimed, holding up the dusty album. "It's really _old_. Wanna come to my room and look at it?"

"No!" Kanda blurted out, annoyed. "I'm going back to _my_ room so _I_ won't get in trouble _again_!" He stomped off, pissed off more then ever.

I giggled at his retreating back, and I disappeared, reappearing into my own room.

"So, Ecthel, let's have a look!" I exclaimed, as Ecthel nodded encouragingly.

**_So, what's in the album? Come on, guess!  
-Reviews would be appreciated-_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_DunDunDun! Chapter 11 is here!  
I don't own DGM, obviously. Haven't I said that for like every single chapter I've uploaded onto ?_**

Voice of the Mourner

_**Chapter Eleven – Secrets Held Within**_

"_So that's what happened!"_

Ecthel and I were perched on my bed, like two vultures over a piece of road kill.

Correction: Said road kill was 'picture album'.

"Come on, open it!" Ecthel exclaimed, as I grinned, slitting the old book open.

A huge cloud of dust came from it. Ecthel and I coughed.

Slowly it cracked open, and a tinkling little melody played out.

"It's…a music box?" Ecthel asked in amazement.

I stared, amazed, at the little tinkling coming out. Then I shrugged, flipping to the next page.

It showed the Earl standing with a woman who looked exactly like me, except she had blond hair and crisp blue eyes.

"She does look like you. At least, in this picture." Ecthel murmured, as I continued to flip the pages, the tinkling melody never stopping.

In another the Earl stood with a child, with sparkling blue eyes and white hair.

"Allen." I breathed, touching the picture-Allen's face.

And then my eyes widened – the picture of the Earl's wife came alive in front of me.

"I am dead." It whispered, as I stared in shock. "I am dead and I will always be. Come, come join me within these dead pages." And it made a grab for me.

I screamed, causing Ecthel to jump – he didn't see anything.

The Earl's Wife's ghost closed its hands around my neck. She started to squeeze it, and my air supply cut off.

"Ge…t… off… of… me!" I breathed, each time she squeezed tighter.

"Linali!" Ecthel's voice seemed so faint, far off…

"Linali!!" Allen exclaimed, as I saw a bright light – the ghost shrieked, let go of my neck, and crouched over me, snarling at the three men in my room.

_"She's mine! She was created with my blood! It is only right that she belongs to me!"_ She screeched, as Allen and Lavi covered their ears.

"Shut up." Ecthel's tone turned icy. "She was created with your blood, yes, and aren't you already dead? You don't belong to this world anymore."

_"Neither do you!"_

"I never left for the afterlife. I'm still here, right?" Ecthel said, smirking. He held up his hand, in which icy tendrils shot out, encasing the ghost. She screamed once more, then collapsed. "Linali, send this pitiful thing back to the afterlife."

I nodded, putting my hands on the ghost's eyes, and I whispered, "Ja Ne."

The ghost faded away, and I looked up – Allen and Lavi had disappeared.

"So, you've finally found out my secret, Lin-A-Li!" a mad cackling was heard. I whipped around, and chains erupted from the ground, wrapping around my wrist, neck, and ankles.

"What…?" I whispered, and looked up – and froze.

I was in the room with the pillars, staring at the Earl's.

Slowly, as if an invisible hand were writing, the name, "Sophilia Rose" was written underneath the name of 'The Earl'.

And then the first name was erased, and then it dawned on me.

"It… It's not…" I whispered, as the Earl's face smiled into my frightened eyes.

"Oh, it's exactly what it is."

And then the skin of the Earl split, shedding, into a ballerina-like doll, with stars for eyes and a black flowing dress – the most human of Akuma's I've ever seen.

"Do you like this body, Linali Li?" It asked, as I shuddered.

"I… I…" I whispered, but I froze, feeling the cool touch of a blade on my neck.

"Ah, ah," The Akuma whispered, "I don't want to cut off this pretty head yet. I want this to last. I want to tell you all about me. Come on, what do you say?"

I stared, and my eyes flickered into a bright shade of violet – and I nodded.

**_This is turning into a ghost story... Idk, CSI Is getting to my head. (Grissiom Leaves and the dead bodies underneath the floorboards are just plain freaky, even if they are fake)_**


	13. Chapter 12

Voice of the Mourner

_**Chapter Twelve – The First Dawn**_

"…_And then it happened…"_

"I was born one-hundred years ago." The Akuma began, turning its back on me. "I was the daughter of the King – that would make me a princess. Princess Sophilia Amar. Such a pretty name, right?"

She looked back towards me and smiled, though I couldn't tell – and continued. "There was another family – the Rose's. Their eldest son would inherit the title, 'The Earl' simply because they were arrogant. Anyway, when I was six, they scheduled a summer trip – the Amar family would go visit the Rose's at their summer home."

"We were in the carriage." Sophilia began, a tone of bitterness in her voice. "And then, by some strange force, our coachman – The Rose's had hired him, how ironic – drove the carriage off the road. I was closest to the door – and I grabbed onto a stray tree branch."

At this time Sophilia looked at me with her pitch-black-star-eyes. I stared back. And then Sophilia tilted her head, a lilting grin on her face.

"So, there I was, hanging onto the branch. I managed to pull myself up, thanks to my father who thought as a girl, I needed to be fit too. So there I was, cold and miserable, two things that _always_ seemed to go together, and I was alone.

"Can you imagine? A six year old girl, wandering all by herself in an unknown place." Sophilia shook her head. A shard of glass fell from the sky. "And then I found the Rose estate – they were overjoyed to see me – or was that feigned tears? I don't really know."

I opened my mouth, but Sophilia swiped back around, and I found I couldn't open my mouth. Or close it, for that matter.

"So I was adopted into the Rose family. Their son, Abel, was what would you say? In love with me? I'm not sure. When I was 16, my land – what I inherited – was given to the Rose family, along with me, bound to them for the rest of my life. You can suggest I got married.

"Abel Rose was different." Sophilia's tone had turned different, "He was kind, unlike that she-witch. He treated me with respect. In five years of my life I had a child – a baby girl, I named her Bliss."

"Allen's mother." I whispered, and Sophilia's eyes widened.

"I have a grandchild? I'd love to meet him."

I stared in amazement at the Akuma, and my eyes narrowed, "I probably don't think you want to see him. He saw you earlier, remember? He shot that white ball of fire at you."

In response Sophilia shrieked, and I screamed out in pain.

As I curled up on the floor, Sophilia perched over me, an insane look on her face.

"Have you heard of 'The Ten Songs'? They're supposedly about death." She said, grinning.

-*-*-*-

_**DUN DUN DUN!**_

Disclaimer: Don't own DGM.  



	14. Chapter 13

**Can you believe it? I'm actually alive. And I apologize. I just finished writing this up, and I'm amazed that I can still _write._ Enough musing at myself. Welcome back to the new chapter of Voice Of the Mourner. I don't own DGM, much to my dismay.**

_**Voice of the Mourner**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Twenty Nights**_

"_She whispered, 'Mother…' and a tear dripped down from her eye."_

Sophilia stared calmly at me, oblivious to my panic.

"'The Ten Songs' Sophilia began, "Was written by thirteen muses, Dream, Pleasure, Wrath, Form, Bonds…" Sophilia trailed off. "But there was another one. His name… was 'Musician'."

I sucked in my air – That was Allen!

"The Musician was part of the Rose family. His bloodline went from the Rose Family and down, so I wouldn't be surprised if one of my descendents was the Musician."

"Have you heard of the 'Rose Curse'?" Sophilia asked me, and I shook my head.

She sighed, "Obviously, you haven't heard of the 'Rose Curse' or you wouldn't be here."

"What?" I whispered, suddenly realizing that I could talk.

"The 'Rose Curse' is what created the Noahs. Abel and I were working on a project, long ago. That was when, what did you call it? Alchemy? Flowed over the cracks of the Earth. We were sent into the field to investigate. We found thirteen children, and, since we always wanted to raise an orphanage together, we adopted them. You should have seen the faces of that she-witch when we came home, fifteen of us." Sophilia laughed. "Abel and I had so much fun naming them. That's not the point. What we didn't notice was that the children… were… how would you say? _Abnormal_." She looked at me.

'Abnormal?' I thought, 'what does that mean?'

"I bet you're wondering what 'abnormal' means." Sophilia smiled softly, "When our first child had turned thirteen, she could go into alternate dimensions."

_Rhode._  
"When our second child had turned twenty – Our first child had stopped aging at the physical appearance of fourteen – He could walk on air, go through things, and produce flesh-eating butterflies. They even nibbled my fingers a couple of times." She laughed.

_Tyki._

"Our Third Child, well, he was… He had quite a temper." Sophilia laughed, "When he was the physical appearance of thirty, he had horrible nightmares. After a month of those, he changed. He never had a sweet tooth before, but now he craved sweets daily. He was always grumpy." Sophilia shook her head.

_Skin._

"Our Fourth children, well, they were 'one' child, after three weeks' sickness, Abel and I were surprised that our Fourth child had split into two. They were a wonderful pair, playing tricks on everyone." Sophilia shook her head in the memory.

_David and Jasdero._

"The Fifth child," Sophilia began, "Was a young woman. She stopped aging in her early twenties. She was quiet, the perfect role model. She was constantly turning into a cat."

_Lulubell._

"The 'Musician' was a rare case. From exposure to Alchemy, our daughter had a fierce love for music, but she was of the weak heart, unable to stand blood. She was one of the most famous composers, but she composed music underneath a false name."

_Bliss._

"And then," Sophilia said softly, her voice fading away, "I was killed."

I was shocked. Her, killed?

She smiled bitterly. "I died from an accident. Our First Child was playing with candles in her room. God knows why she plays with them; they have such a sharp point. So I walked in, and in surprise she threw all of them towards me – spearing me in several places. All of those not pretty."

Sophilia turned toward me. "She threw thirteen at me. Four hit my arms, Four more my legs, Two more at my chest – one speared my heart, by the way, Two hit my stomach, killing my unborn son. The last one she threw at my neck."

_Rhode did this?_

"And when she realized what she'd done, she froze, and walked towards me stiffly." Sophilia closed her eyes, remembering it. "She was trembling, and she slowly brought a hand up to my face." She cradled her hand to her cheek and rocked herself softly. "She whispered, 'Mother…' and a tear dripped down from her eye. I stared at her blankly, and I smiled, and said, 'You did nothing wrong, Rhode.' And I closed my eyes. And died."

_She forgave her that easily?_

"I remember being in the Underworld, where the dead souls are. There was this bright light, and then my body was wracked with pain. I screamed, lashing out, and I hit something, with a thud, and it fell.

"I cautiously looked out, and I saw my husband, dead, on the ground. I froze. He was dead. The blood was a reality, but why…

"And then I caught my reflection in the mirror. I was a skeleton. Me, a skeleton. Those figures that look nothing but bones was me. I shook. Abel wasn't supposed to do _this_ in our plans. I looked at the dead body on the floor, and I had an idea. I would create a new world, in my husband's place.

"That's the end of my story." She smirked, grinning. "I hope you liked it."

I stared at her with awe. Her story reminded me of Cinderella, on a more devastating level. It wove in the Noah Story and the Akuma story in the fairy tale I loved.

She giggled, disappearing in a flash of light, and re-emerging as the Earl.

"The finale will be soon." She told me in the Earl's creepy voice. "You shall be here. To witness it."

**Goodbye. I'm uploading _Mystic_****next, so watch out for that installment. **

**Reviews won't give you anything but a cookie. Feel free to collect it when you press that green button.  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey look. I updated. :]**

**I'm kinda into the Zemyx craze atm. Soo.. Yeah. -sweatdrops-**

**-Ruu  
**

--

_**Voice of the Mourner**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"_You don't know what you just did."_

--

"_The finale will be soon. You shall be here. To witness it."_

--

Was it supposed to come to this? I can't remember.

All I knew now were the passing of days. I found myself listlessly staring out of the window, and locking myself up in my room more often.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, that this was another one of my 'phases' and that I'd come back out a new person.

But that wasn't true. I just kept thinking of what Sophillia said about the finale. What was she going to do?

The Earl – no, Sophillia – wasn't seen often, and when she was, I disappeared and/or hid in a room.

Apparently I had a feeling that Sophillia was going to play a piece of music. I didn't know what kind of music she was going to play, but when she was, I knew it was going to be _bad._

"Linali, you're not going to do much by moping around all day." Allen had come into my room.

"I don't want to go out. I don't want to see anyone." I was curled up on my bed, the picture album open to the first page.

"That tune is annoying." Allen said finally, eyes narrowing.

"So?"

"I want you to shut it off."

"I'd rather not."

A mechanical noise was heard and a loud _bzzzt_.

I was then staring at a pile of smoldering ashes. Staring at Allen in horror, I asked him fearfully, "You don't know what you just did."

He smiled one of those poker faces he always had – "I'm certain I do."

"Then, Allen, Child of Bliss Rose, would you care to explain the importance of that book to Linali?" Ecthel asked, coming up from behind Allen.

"Eh?" He asked, twisting his head around to stare at the ghost. Grey eyes in sadness, he whispered, "Yes. I suppose I do."

Allen sat down on the bed. Pulling one of his knees up, he looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"I guess it started after you opened that book and my grandmother came out." At this I stiffened. "I began dreaming of the night, about when my Grandfather and Grandmother were young.

"They looked so happy with each other, and then, when I realized what Rhode had done…"

I sadly smiled. This was one thing that Allen couldn't shake away.

"…I can't look at anyone the same way again. I believe you now – our family is corrupted."

"Does Lavi know?" I asked him, and Allen shook his head.

"No. But I don't know how much longer that I can keep him in the dark." Allen trembled slightly. I didn't know how hard it was trying to keep a secret from your other half, but I patted his shoulder soothingly.

"Try a little longer. I know it's hard. The less people know, the better."

"About that…" Ecthel began, scooting closer to me, holding a sheet of paper out to me. "Sophillia had this."

The title was called, "Eternal", and was a piece written for piano.

"What the –" Allen began, as I stared at it in shock.

"…It's the… 'Finale'." I said at last, making Allen look at me like I was crazy. "Sophillia wants you to play it. She wants you to destroy something…"

"… To destroy the Noah's." Ecthel finished, as Allen's and my head shot up.

"What?!"

"She was killed by Rhode. Her life was ruined by adopting the Thirteen children. Isn't that a good point to destroy them?" Ecthel asked, looking at me like I was insane for not understanding it.

"This will kill the Noahs?" Allen asked slowly, as I continued to stare. "Allen, let me see the music."

With a ruffle of paper, the age-old sheet was given to me. Staring at it, I realized something.

"There's lyrics."

"Really? Where?" Allen asked, looking at the paper.

I pointed to the messy scrawl on the score. "The lines right here – I don't know why, but I can only read this."

As I opened my mouth, Allen stopped me. "Don't! You might just destroy the Noahs right now!"

I glared.

Removing his hand from my mouth, he sighed. "Let's see how things turn out. If it goes bad, then we'll use it and the Ark's Piano."

I nodded as he left my room. "Remember," he warned, more as a warning to himself, "Don't tell anyone."

--

**...Have you ever noticed that most of the red squiggly lines are from the names of people?**

**I'm trying to wrap up VOTM quickly. I don't think it's ending well. I'm off to update Precious Nothings now. Wish me luck.  
**


End file.
